


I'm Still Here

by PTAlex



Series: My Weird Storyline [2]
Category: Be More Chill - Iconis/Tracz, Dear Evan Hansen - Pasek & Paul/Levenson
Genre: F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi, connor is the character death btw
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-08
Updated: 2018-10-08
Packaged: 2019-06-24 01:20:36
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 13
Words: 9,120
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15619302
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PTAlex/pseuds/PTAlex
Summary: Michael sets off on a trip with the Heeres.





	1. Pack Your Bags!

**Author's Note:**

> and here begins my first sequel story! enjoy!

Michael was ready to go with Jeremy and his dad to meet Mr. Heere's date! You may be asking why Rich and Jake aren't going... and that's because Rich's dad would (possibly literally) kill him if he was absent for that long, and there was no way he would get permission. Jake, on the other hand, had a very important football game.

He "Are you kids ready for more than one-hundred miles of body cramps?"

Mi & Jer "No!"

He "Good to hear! You got everything you're taking?"

Pause.

He "Including cat supplies?"

Jeremy tried to find someone to take care of Cherry, but nobody was available. Jenna's dad hates cats, Rich's hates animals in general, one of Christine's is allergic, Brooke is allergic, Jake's apartment doesn't allow pets, Chloe is sick, Dustin's dad... is the reason Cherry is with Jeremy in the first place. Madeline could potentially watch her, since she's mellowed a bit, but she might still be too intense.

Jer "Yep! I g-guess it's time to leave then!"

Mi "Ditto."

The family of five piled into the van.

Jer "So... h-how are we going to handle s-school? Are you sure it's okay to t-take a week off like th-this?"

He "Relax, I got our neighbor to forge a doctor's note!"

Avacado and Cherry really didn't have much of a say in going, but Avacado didn't mind. Mr. Heere started the car.

A "I've never been on a car ride of this extent! Getting your father a girlfriend was a wonderful idea! This will certainly be an interesting experience."

Jer 'I guess it will be...'

Mr. Heere started the car and sped off.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

It was mostly a normal day at the Murphy household. Zoe was tapping on the table, Larry was reading the newspaper, and Cynthia was getting breakfast ready. The atmosphere still felt off. The silence was still smothering.

Z "Soooooo... dad... anything interesting in the paper today?"

Larry just grunted.

Z *sigh* "Could we just have a normal conversation, like, one time? Is that too much to ask?"

L *groan* "Not right now Zoella..."

Silence.

Z "Do you still think about..."

Zoe decided not to finish that thought. Still, Larry glanced up. He looked... hurt?

Z "Sorry! I didn't mean to-"

L "I... still think about him sometimes."

Z "Wh-what?"

L "You said you wanted to talk?"

Z "I just... didn't expect you to be so... open?"

L "I'm trying to change that."

Pause.

L "I'm still trying to figure out why he's gone."

Pause.

L "I just... wish I could know. Maybe then I could understand why he just... abandoned us..."

Larry looked like he was legitimately sad. This is really weird.

Cyn "Sweetie... are you okay?"

L "NOW you ask if I'm okay... you've NEVER asked me how I'm doing! Why do you care now..?"

Cyn "Larry?"

L "Leave me alone. My head hurts."

Z "Sure, dad..."

Zoe walked out the door after grabbing her backpack.

Z 'What's with him?'

This day was going to be stranger than anyone could've anticipated.


	2. Meet the Hansens

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The family arrives at their destination.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> heere we go guys!

Mr. Heere pulled into his date's driveway.

He "Heere we are!"

Jer "Dad. Please."

He "What? Can't I joke around?"

Jer "N-no. No you can't."

Mi "C'mon Jer, maybe dad jokes are her turn-on!"

Mr. Heere looked at Michael with concern, and Jeremy stuck his tongue out.

Mi "Just speaking realistically! People can get turned on by ANYTHING!"

Jer "M-Michael please stop trying to j-justify your weird fantasies. You have R-Rich to talk about that w-with."

Mi "Fair enough."

Mr. Heere unlocked the car and stepped out. This is not the kind of thing he's willing to listen to.

He "Can we... go inside?"

Jer "Please..."

Mr. Heere knocked on the door. A woman with blond hair, who appeared to be in her late fourties or early fifties answered. Jeremy suddenly took his own age into account and realized how long it took his dad to have a child.

Ha "Who's- Pauly!"

He "Good morning, Didi~"

Ha "Good morning to you! Who are these two young men? Wait- is the tall one Jeremy?"

He *chuckle* "Yep! The shorter one is Michael!"

Mr. Heere paused.

He "Would you rather go by Heidi or Ms. Hansen?"

Ha "You guys can just call me Heidi, Ms. Hansen sounds too formal for something like this."

Heidi looked as though she remembered something.

Ha "Be right back, I need to go get someone!"

He "No problem!"

Pause.

He "Can my cat come inside?"

Ha "Is your cat hypoallergenic?"

He "She's... hairless? Is that good?"

Ha "Bring her in! Bring your kids in while you're at it! And don't forget yourself."

He *chuckle* "Got it."

Ha "Make yourselves at home!"

Heidi walked inside and went upstairs. The squad headed inside after.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evan was doodling flowers in his sketchpad, which helped with his anxiety surprisingly well. He figured he could skip school today, since he wasn't exactly in the best mental state at the moment. He also didn't mind working with a tutor after school. Actually, he preferred it. Maybe he could try homeschooling next year? Oh, but wait, his therapist INSISTS that he interact with people on a daily basis. Not today, Evan was NOT going to speak to ANYONE other than-

Ha "Evander?"

E "Um... yeah?"

Ha "Paul is here!"

E "Wh-what? Today?"

Ha "Yep! Would you like to meet him?"

To Evan, that was basically code for "Come down here or you're going to feel guilty all day!", which was was a command that Evan apparently wanted to follow, since he had already subconsciously got out of bed.

E "Coming!"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Ha "I'm back!"

He "Did you get who you were looking for?"

Mr. Heere's question was answered by the boy crouching behind Heidi.

E 'Okay... you can do this!' "Hello! I'm Paul Evans!"

Evan's face went bright red. Mr. Heere had to hold back laughter (something Michael failed at).

He *chuckle* "It's- it's okay, I got what- what you meant!"

E 'Fucking amazing first impression. Ten out of ten.'

A "Oh dear, this kid is a mess..."

Jer 'You're telling me... but I'm not exactly much better.'

A "I want to say you're wrong... but then I would be wrong, I suppose."

Ha "Have you three eaten yet?"

Jer "Um..."

He "Well.."

Mi "Nope."


	3. Mutual Affection

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Michael and Evan discover that they share a friend.

When Zoe pulled into the drive-way, she didn't expect to see her mom leaning against the house and shaking like a leaf.

Z "Mom?"

Cyn "D-don't g-go in-inside. We're g-g-going t-to A-Alana's."

Zoe ignored her mom's order. She opened the door and-

L "HANSEN!!! HANSEN!!! FUCK YOU!!!"

Larry threw a chair all the way across the room, missing Zoe by a few feet and then breaking against the wall. Zoe closed the door.

Z "How long has he been doing this?"

Cyn "F-four hou-hours..."

Z "What the fu-"

Cyn "Language!"

Pause.

Cyn "Wh-who am I-I k-k-kidding... th-that was m-m-my reaction! L-let it ou-out..."

Z "What. The. FUCK. I get that he's still like, bitter about what happened two months ago, but why is he suddenly lashing out?"

Cyn "I DON'T KNOW!"

It was silent for a few seconds, before Larry pushed the door open.

L "Bring. Me. Evan. Hansen."

Pause.

L "NOW!!!"

Zoe and Cynthia ran to the car and sped off.

Z "We need to get Evan."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Evan decided to get to know everyone one at a time. Michael was last.

E "I'm Mark Evan Hansen, but I just go by Evan. I'm seventy- shit..."

Mi "You don't have to talk like you're giving an urgent message... you know that, right?"

E *sigh* "Seventeen. Seven plus ten. Not seventy. I'm not your grandpa."

Mi "That would make you the second- no, third seventeen year-old I know right now!"

E "Who are the first two?"

Mi "There's Chloe and Jared. That's it."

Evan cringed at the second name. Maybe Michael's Jared is nicer?

E "J-Jared, huh? What's he like?"

Mi "Dude. Why?"

E "It's... a nice name."

Mi *sigh* "Glasses, tooth-gap, sarcastic-"

No fucking way.

E "Do- do you know his last name?!"

Mi "Yes? I'm not going to tell-"

E "KLEINMAN!"

Silence.

Mi "You... know him?"

Evan looked at the ground beside him and held his arm.

E "Knew... past tense."

Mi "Heh... you kind of match the description of this ex-friend he always talks about. Wait 'til I tell him that I know your name!"

Pause.

Mi "Holy shit. DOES HE LIVE NEARBY?!"

Evan jumped back.

E "Y-yeah?"

Mi "We need to visit him! Maybe you two can be friends again."

E 'That's a nice thought. Too bad he'll never forgive me.' "I don't think-"

There was a knock at the door. Michael answered.

Mi "Hello?"

Z "I need to speak with Evan."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> hmm... i wonder what's going on with the murphys?


	4. Help Needed- Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Evan visits the Murphy household.

Mi "Evan? Can she come in?"

Evan froze.

E 'WHAT?! ZOE?! WHY IS SHE HERE?!' "WH-WHAT DOES SHE WANT?!"

Z *sigh* "My dad wants to speak with you. It doesn't seem like he's gonna shut up until you go to see him."

E "WHY WOULD HE WANT TO SEE ME?!"

Z "No idea. He wouldn't stop screaming "Hansen" and throwing furniture around. Then he demanded that mom and I go pick you up."

E "I- I'll go. I guess I need to apologize more?"

Zoe gestured Evan to the door. Evan slowly inched forward.

Z "...What the fuck?"

E "I'm... worried."

Michael grabbed Evan's hand.

Mi "Jeremy and I will go with you!"

Jer "Wha- Me?"

A "There are no other Jeremy's in this house. Michael is obviously referring to you."

Jer 'Fair point...' "I m-mean, I'll go if you w-want me to!"

Mi "I want you to go."

Z "You DO realize that my car only has four seats, right?"

Mi "I'll sit on Jeremy's lap~"

Jer "M-MICHAEL!"

E "JEREMY'S A TWIG!!! YOU'LL CRUSH HIM!!!"

Mi "Can I EVER flirt?"

Jer "As l-long as it makes sense... yes."

Mi "Fine... you can sit on my lap~"

Jeremy blushed slightly, even though he expected that response. Why was he so thirsty all the time?

Jer "yeAH! OK-KAY!" 'Nice voice crack...'

A "Michael likely found it cute."

Mi *chuckle* "Then let's go, ya dork~"

A "Told you."

The group got into the car.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The group got out of the car.

Jer "W-woah..."

Mi "Your house is huge!"

Z "Um... Thanks, Michael?"

Mi "You're welcome!"

Zoe walks up to the door.

Z "Alright... c'mon everyone. Let's go."

Cynthia, Evan, Michael, and Jeremy came to the door. Cynthia tries to unlock the door, but it doesn't work. Instead, the name "MURPHY" carved into the door somehow shifts to "HANSEN".

Cyn "WH-WHAT?!"

A "I believe the door will only let Evan in."

Jer "M-maybe Evan could open it?"

E "Wh-what?"

Mi "Dude... what if there's like, an angry spirit?"

Evan shivered.

E "I-I-I don't kn-know abou-about this... wh-what if I... die?"

Jeremy held Evan's hand.

Jer "I g-got you."

Evan took a deep breath and reached for the door. Upon opening it, thick black fog flowed out.

Jer "Ewwww..."

Evan immediatly shut the door.

Z "What the ACTUAL fuck was that?!"

Mi "Definitely a ghost. Holy shit."

Michael grabs Jeremy's shoulders.

Mi "I'VE ALWAYS WANTED TO SEE A GHOST!!!"

Jer "M-MICHAEL THIS COULD BE D-DANGEROUS!!!"

Mi "THEN WE SHOULD GET MORE HELP!!! JARED LOVES PARANORMAL SHIT!!! TAKE ME TO JARED!!!"

E "M-Michael... could you... calm down? Just a little?"

Pause.

E "Do we HAVE to get Jared involved?"

Mi "Um, YES! He would love this sort of thing! Plus, he's explored haunted buildings before."

E "I would tell you that he's lying... but I've been there with him. I don't think we ever split up."

Pause.

E "While we were in those places."

Zoe grabs Evan's hand.

Z "Dude. We NEED Jared right now. You are going to show us the way to Jared's house, and we are going to get his help."

E "But-"

Z "No buts."

Zoe dragged Evan to the car, and the others followed. This was going to be a long day...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> angst incoming


	5. Help Needed- Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The gang goes to get help.

Zoe pulled into the Kleinman driveway. She had to drag Evan out of the car.

E "Can I... wait out here?"

Z "No."

E *sigh* 'Worth a shot...'

Michael rings the doorbell. A tall woman with brown hair answers.

Kl "Buenas tardes!"

The woman looked down.

Kl "Who are you children?"

She then looked over at Evan.

Kl "Oh..."

She was about to shut the door, but Michael stuck his foot in the door.

Mi "Michael Mell. I'm here to see Jared."

The woman bent down and whispered in Michael's ear.

Kl "Why did you bring... him?"

Mi "Evan?"

E "Yes?"

Kl "Shhhh!"

Mi "Um... this woman is whispering about you."

Kl "Puta madre..."

The woman covers her face.

E "H-hey! That's... that's pretty mean!"

Jer "Wh-what does that even-"

E "But I can look past it!"

Awkward silence.

E "I need to apologize."

Kl *sigh* "JARED! YOU HAVE VISITORS!"

T "NOT RIGHT-RIGHT NOW!!! WE'RE TRY-TRYING TO-"

Jar "BEAT CALAMITY GANON!"

B "I thought he did that last week?"

Pause.

B "Does Breath of the Wild even HAVE co-op?"

Kl "IT'S IMPORTANT!!!"

Jared walked out of his room and groaned.

Jar "Ugh... right NOW of all times? Really? Can I not spend some quality time with my brother?"

Michael waved at Jared. Jared's face adopted an excited grin.

Jar "Oh my gOD MICHAEL?! HOW DID YOU FIND MY HOUSE?!"

E "I told him."

Jared's expression dropped.

Jar "What the fuck are you doing here?"

E "I... need to apologize."

Jared looked angry. He ran outside and glared at Evan.

Jar "NOW you apologize?! Do you have ANY idea how HORRIBLE these past few months have been?!"

Jared put his index finger on Evan's chest.

Jar "You THREW ME AWAY, after I stayed with you for SIX YEARS!!! YOU NEVER EVEN TRIED TO CONTACT ME!!!"

Timmy ran out of the bedroom shirtless, causing a couple of jelly beans to fall out of his nose and ears.

T "Jar-Jared? Is that Ev-"

Kl "TIMOTHY HERMANA KLEINMAN! WHAT WERE THOSE JELLY BEANS DOING IN YOUR ORIFICES?!"

Jared snorted out of mild amusement.

Kl "Hijo de puta... Jared, your father will be very angry when I tell him about this stunt..."

Jar "He doesn't need to know."

Kl "ONE OF THOSE COULD HAVE GOTTEN STUCK! HE NEEDS TO KNOW FOR TIMMY'S SAKE!"

Jar *sigh* "Then I'm spending the night at Evan's."

E "WHAT?!"

Kl "Aren't you mad at him?"

Jar "Yep. And he's going to have to deal with it ALL night~"

E "Or we could like, try to... be friends again?"

Jared didn't respond to Evan.

Jar "Hey Ben?"

B "Yeah?"

Jar "If Tim starts choking on a jelly bean suddenly, perform the high-lick thrust thing or something."

B "Heimlich maneuver. And sure. Have a safe trip Jare."

Jar "I will!"

Jared's mom kissed him on the forehead.

Kl "I'll try to keep your dad calmed down. Have a safe trip."

Jared waved as his mom shut the door. Everyone stepped into the car. Jared squeezed himself between Michael and Evan.

Jar "You're paying for my hotel room."

E "I thought-"

Jar "For someone who lies as much as you do, you're pretty bad at telling when other people are lying..."

Evan looked defeated.

E *sigh* "I know I did some... bad things, but-"

Jar "Very specific..."

E "Heh... classic Jared..."

Pause.

E "I'm sorry about... everything. I'm sorry about the e-mails, I'm sorry about the blog, I'm sorry about-"

Jar "Shut up."

E "B-but Zoe and Cynthia need to know that that apology is also for them and-"

Jared reached turned sideways and hugged Evan.

Jar "I missed you, ya awkward piece of shit..."

Evan returned the hug.

E "Same here, you... sarcastic... nerd."

Jar *chuckle* "Just as good at compliments as ever..."

Pause.

Mi "You said you liked ghost stuff, right?"

Jar "Yyyyyes?"

Jer "The M-Murphy's have a haunting on their h-hands..."

Jar "Cool."

Pause.

Jar "Holy shit."

E "You think it might be..."

Jar "OH MY GOD."

Silence.

Jar "Zoe?"

Z "Yes?"

Jar "We're going to the nearest hardware store."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> jared's brothers came from http://madhattey.tumblr.com/


	6. Preparing for the Storm

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The squad goes to buy equipment.

Jeremy and Cynthia were stuck in the car while the others ran in for supplies.

Jer "Y-you think they'll be able to a-afford everything they need?"

Cyn *chuckle* "Zoe could buy half the stuff in that store and we'd still be well off! They're gonna be fine!"

Jer "O-okay?"

Pause.

Jer "Are you l-like... rich?"

Cyn "I suppose."

Silence.

Jer "Wh-why would the ghost want Evan?"

Cynthia looked uncomfortable.

Jer "M-Mrs. Murphy?"

Silence.

Cyn "It's my son."

Jer "Wh-what?"

Cyn "The... ghost."

Jer "WHAT?!"

Pause.

Jer "The gh-gh-ghost... is... your son? Wh-why would he-"

Cyn "There's no-one else it could be. He's always been the type to hold grudges... and after... what happened, I'm sure he'd be more than slightly angry with Evan."

Jer "What... h-happened?"

Silence.

Cyn "Jeremy... can you keep a secret?"

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Jared was more than just a little excited to have thousands of dollars at his disposal. He already had three carts full. All of the supplies only took up one. Michael was showing Jared the plushies.

Mi "LOOK AT THE ANGRY BIRDS!!! THEY'RE SO ROUND AND GRUMPY!!!"

Jar *snort* "Me."

Z "How the hell are we even going to fit all this in the car?"

E "Yeah, Jared... we came here for-"

Michael shoved a rainbow otter plushie in Evan's face.

Mi "HOMOTTER!!!"

Evan shrieked.

E "AAAHH!!! MICHAEL STOP!!! YOU SCARED ME!!!"

Jar *giggle* "Maybe ghost hunting isn't for you, Ev..."

E "I don't really have a choice..."

Z "Ugh... can we check out? I'm not letting these two grab anything else."

Jared slowly slid the Shrek mask he was holding underneath the top layer of junk.

Z "Jared..."

Jar "What?"

Z "Put it back."

Jar "Put what back? I haven't put anything else in the cart!"

Z "We're leaving."

Jar "Fair enough."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

On their way back to the car, the quartet noticed Jeremy trying to calm Cynthia, who was sobbing. Zoe and Michael ran to the car with their supplies as fast as they could.

Mi "Jeremy?"

Z "Mom?"

Cyn *sniff* "It was always... about what I wanted for-" *sniff* "for the family... I never even-" *sniff* "considered what CONNOR wanted..." *sniff*

Jer "H-hey... could you l-like... save this stuff for- for Connor?"

Cyn *sniff* "You think-" *sniff* "You think he would listen?" *sniff*

Jer "I kn-know he will."

Zoe hugged her mom.

Z "It's okay mom..."

Mi "What happened?"

Jer "It's top secret, Michael."

Michael slid under Jeremy and kissed him on the back of the head.

Mi "Then I trust you to keep it."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> are y'all ready?


	7. Into the Darkness

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It begins.

The Murphy's house came into view, but something... EVERYTHING looked different. Alana was sitting on the now birch-wood porch, watching the car pull in. She waved.

E "What's Alana doing here?!"

Z "I'll ask."

Zoe parked the car and stepped outside.

Z "Hi Alana!"

Al "Heyo Zo-Zo!"

Z "What are you doing here?"

Al "I thought that we could hang out!"

Alana looked at the house, and then back to Zoe.

Al "You had time to remodel the place since last week?"

Z "Actually... no? The place is haunted or something."

Al "OH. MY. GOD."

Alana went up to Zoe and cautiously spoke to her.

Al "You don't think..."

Z "I don't know who else it could be..."

Al "Why... Why would he be back?"

Z "Evan. He's mad at Evan."

Al "Over what? The Connor Project?"

Zoe realized she hadn't told Alana the truth yet. That would have to wait.

Z "Uh... I guess?"

Al "What do you mean by-"

Evan stepped out of the car.

E "Hey Alana!"

Cyn "Hello Alana!"

Mi "Hi Alana!"

Everyone stared at Michael.

Mi "What? I can't say hi?"

Jer "I g-guess not?"

Al "Hi everybody! Come on out!"

Everybody stepped out of the car.

Jar "GHOST HUNTING TIME!!!"

E "Um... maybe don't say that when we get inside?"

Jar "I unpromise."

E "Jared. Please."

Jar "Sorry Ev~"

Z "Evan, could you open the door?"

E *sigh* "Alright..."

Evan nervously approached the door and placed his hand on the knob...

E "Here we go..."

Evan turned the knob, and slowly opened the door...

Z "I'm going first."

Zoe tried to enter, but was immediately pushed out.

Z "What the fuck?"

E "I guess... I have to go."

Evan stood in the doorway.

Mi "Good luck!"

Jar "You're gonna need it!"

Jer "Y-you can do this!"

Z "Talk some sense into him!"

Al "Go Evan!"

Cyn "Tell him I miss him..."

Evan stepped inside, and the door slammed shut.

E "AAAAHHH!!!"

Evan looked around in panic. Everything looked so... bleak. He spotted a figure walking down the stairs.

L "Evan..."

Evan examined the figure as it reached the ground floor. It was clearly Larry's body, but the clothes he were wearing were too tight. Probably some of Connor's.

E "C-C-C-Connor?"

A silhouette emerged from behind Larry as he fell over.

Con "Did you have fun?"

E "Wh-what?"

Con "Perpetuating Larry and Cynthia's facade? Making up lies about me for attention? How about betraying the people that trusted you most?"

E "L-listen I-I-I'm so-"

Con "SORRY?! THAT'S ALL YOU HAVE TO SAY FOR YOURSELF?!"

Objects around the house began to float.

Con "IT'S GONNA TAKE MORE THAN "SORRY" TO PAY FOR WHAT YOU DID!!!"

E "C-Connor I d-d-didn't mean to-"

Con "MANIPULATE EVERYONE?! USE MY DEATH TO MAKE OUT WITH MY SISTER?! WHAT?! WHAT, HANSEN?!"

Evan didn't respond.

Con "Exactly..."

Connor set Evan on the couch.

E "Why did you..."

Con "None of your business."

Silence.

E "So... why are we sitting here?"

Con "Quiet, I'm trying to think."

E "About-"

Con "About what I'm going to do with you, Jesus..."

Evan gulped.

E "You... ha-haven't thought about that?"

Con "Nope. All I planned was my speech."

E 'More of an outburst, but okay...' "Wh-what?"

Con "I'm awful at planning shit."

This was an awkward situation...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this is awkward


	8. The Color of Envy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Connor decides on a fitting punishment.

How could he not think this through? Was he seriously THAT bad at planning?

E "Um... I could like, suggest stuff?"

Connor wasn't listening.

E "Connor!"

Con "GAH!"

Connor looked flustered.

Con "Don't startle me like that!"

E "Sorry? You... weren't paying attention."

Con "What's so important that you needed to interrupt my brainstorming?"

E "I... could suggest some punishments?"

Con "Hmm... Wait, why would you give me ideas on how to HURT you?"

E "Because I deserve it."

Connor briefly flashed a look of sympathy before returning to his usual annoyed expression.

Con "You... do."

Pause.

Con "What kind of ideas do you have?"

E "I guess you could like, drown me? Skin me ali-"

Con "Holy shit no!"

Silence.

E "Why-"

Con "Dude. I CAN NOT live with that level of guilt. I already have enough of that as is."

Pause.

Con "I mean, I can't live, like, period, but you get what I mean."

Evan laughed a little.

E "That was... kind of funny?"

Con "No it wasn't."

E "I found it funny."

Silence.

Con "Um... thank you?"

Silence.

E "So... you don't want to kill me?"

Con "Nope. I just want to get even."

E "How do you get EVEN with THIS?"

Evan gestured at himself.

E "I basically stole your life!"

Con "WHY though?"

E "It... didn't start like- wait, how long have you been watching me?"

Con "Ever since you started bullshitting that forest story."

E "The one with the ice-cream?"

Con "You mean the inferior form of dairy? Why would someone freeze-"

E "Hold on. INFERIOR?! ICE-CREAM IS THE BEST DAIRY PRODUCT EVER CONCEIVED!!!"

Connor smirked.

Con "Nope. It's trash."

E "I- Wha- How- HOW?!"

Con "Brain-freeze. I swear only a psycho could like the way that feels."

E *sigh* "Fine... You do you..."

Con "Now... continue."

E "Where was I? Oh yeah. September. I didn't INTEND to mess everything up, it just kind of... happened?"

Con "But HOW did it happen?! How do you do something like that on ACCIDENT?!"

E "I tried telling them that I wrote the note... and they wouldn't believe me. I was so shaken by the news and... the social pressure... that I... lied?"

Connor started cackling.

E "Wh-what?! Are you... okay?"

Con "Nope! That is pretty hilarious though. You lied to them because they LITERALLY wouldn't accept the truth!"

E "That's a... simplistic way of putting it... but yes."

L "I thought it sounded absurd at the time."

Connor shrieked and tossed the lamp at Larry, knocking him back out.

E "Did you just... yeet a lamp at your own father?"

Con "I panicked. At least I don't have to talk to him now."

Pause.

Con "Also, please never say "yeet" again. That's so dumb it hurts."

E "Fair enough."

Silence.

Con "Why did it take you so long to tell them the truth?"

E "I was... scared."

Con "Scared of what?"

Silence. 

E "Of losing them..."

Pause.

E "It felt... nice to have more than one parent. It felt nice to have someone my age to talk to."

Pause.

E "Besides Jared. He kind of makes fun of me."

Con "You were jealous of me?"

E "I- oh shit. I guess I was kind of jealous.

Con "If anything, I should be jealous of YOU! Your mom doesn't judge your lifestyle, and actually CARES about your input! She cares about your mental health!"

E "And I ended up betraying her trust too..."

Silence.

Con "Did you apologize?"

E "Probably not enough...

Silence.

Con "I know what your punishment is."

E "Really?!"

Pause.

E "So... what is it?"

Con "We both need to apologize to a lot of people. We're doing it together."

E "You want me to... apologize WITH you?"

Con "Yep."

Silence.

E "Can we let everyone in?"

Con "Um... sure. I'm knocking Cynthia out if she says anything dumb though."

E "Oooookay?"

Connor opened the door.

Jar "...Evan's safety is more important than a fucking WINDOW, Cynthia-"

Everyone stared.

E "Um... hey?"

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> that went better than i initially expected


	9. I'm Sorry

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> i guess i should give a warning bc connor get's pretty upset at himself
> 
> tw: self loathing

Everyone there had something on their mind in that moment. The people outside looked like they had just seen a ghost- which they have!

Con "Make yourselves at home. This is going to take... honestly, I'm bad at guessing shit like that, so just... come on."

Connor gestured the group of six inside. Most of them entered, except for two. Those two were Jared and Zoe.

Con "Um... are you two going to just... stand... there?"

Zoe looked uncomfortable, and Jared looked straight up terrified.

Jar "Are you... going to torture us? For... everything?"

Zoe "Yeah... you being inviting is way more offputting than it probably should be..."

Con "Firstly, nope. That won't solve anything- Evan and I agreed on that. Secondly, we need to talk. All of us. Including you. Especially you."

Jar "I guess I bought all this shit for nothing..."

Jared threw a vacuum with a flashlight duct-taped to it behind him.

Z "I'm never giving you my money again."

Jar "Fair enough."

Connor glanced at Jeremy and Michael.

Con "Who are these guys?"

Jar "My online friends."

Pause.

Jar "Well... the one with the glasses is my online friend. His name is Michael. The other one is his..."

Jared leaned over to Zoe.

Jar "Is he... homophobic?"

Zoe "Probably not. He owned a rainbow shirt. I also used to hear him moan the names of male celebrities sometimes."

Jared faced Connor again, and ignored the fact that he heard him talking with Zoe.

Jar "The other one is his boyfriend. His name is Jeremy."

Connor visibly cringed at the two names used in conjunction.

Jar "I thought-"

Con "It HAD to be Jeremy and Michael..."

Jared suddenly started cackling.

Jar "AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA!!! YOU KNOW FIVE NIGHTS AT-"

Con "Finish that sentence and I'll shove Cynthia's frozen leftover Hawaiian pizza down your throat."

Jared closed his mouth and looked at Connor in utter horror. Zoe smirked and mouthed "pineapple" to Jared, causing him to tense up. Now Zoe was the one cackling.

Con "Are you just going to laugh at him because of his topping preferences?"

Zoe looked at Connor.

Con "Go ahead."

She resumed her laughter.

Con "But seriously, I need you two to go see the others-"

A deep groan echoed from across the room. Connor raised a lamp and-

Z "What are you going to do with that?"

Con "Knock Larry out again, obviously..."

Z "A-AGAIN?!"

Connor shrugged and prepared to toss the lamp.

Cyn "W-wait! Maybe... don't?"

Connor rolled his spectral eyes and set the lamp on a sidetable.

Con "YOU'RE the boss..."

Lar "THANK you..."

Cynthia was just staring at Connor.

Con "Are you... okay? Do we need to call the hospital?"

She was crying and sputtering.

Con "Oh. That. Yeah. I'm still here. In the... not flesh... spirit?"

Cyn "I... I... I..." *choke* "I..."

Con "You..?"

Cyn "I'M SORRY!!!"

Cynthia fell to her knees and began sobbing. She wasn't usually the type to have an emotional meltdown, but this was far past what she's used to dealing with.

Lar "You made your mother cry!"

Connor glared at Larry.

Con "Can it asshat!"

Connor looked back at Cynthia.

Con "You're... what? Why would YOU be sorry? I'm the one who-"

Cyn "I'M THE ONE WHO NEVER-" *choke* "LET YOU DECIDE WHAT YOU WANT-" *choke* "WANTED IN LIFE!!! IT WAS ALWAYS ABOUT WHAT-" *choke* "WHAT LARRY AND I WANTED!!! IT'S-" *choke* "IT'S MY FAULT!!!"

Connor felt terrible. Cynthia wasn't ENTIRELY wrong, but at the same time, it hurt to see her in such a miserable state...

Con "You- NONE of you were solely responsible for what happened. If it's anyone's fault, it's mine-"

Jar "Dude, I'm pretty sure depression wasn't your fault..."

Con "UGH!!! THAT- That part probably wasn't my fault but... I... gave in."

Jar *sigh* "Everybody has a limit, Connor... You just... reached your breaking point."

Connor looked away uncomfortably.

Jar "You're ACTUALLY not going to talk about it? You realize that eventually-"

Connor cut Jared off by getting in his face.

Con "EVENTUALLY DOES NOT MEAN SOON!!!"

Jared looked spooked again.

Connor looked at Cynthia again, placing his hand on her shoulder.

Con "You're not responsible for what happened... I did something rash and... thought you would just move on."

Cynthia stopped sobbing and looked into Connor's eyes.

Cyn "Move on?" *sniff* "I've been a MESS ever since... that day." *sniff* "Life without you has been... hard."

Zoe placed a hand over Jared's mouth. This wasn't the time.

Con "Hard? I guess I got the opposite of the intended affect... I thought things would be... easier."

Cyn *sniff* "Easier? How?"

Con "I mean..."

Connor paused.

Con "EVERYONE! GET ON THE COUCH!"

Everyone piled onto the couch.

Con *sigh* "Alright... so..."

Pause.

Con "I thought... that by removing myself from the equation, things would be easier... but it looks like I was wrong."

All eyes were on Connor.

Con "I thought that Zoe would be better off without a terrifying, unstable mess of a brother who's good at nothing more than tormenting her. I thought that Larry would be better off without a useless, defective wimp of a son who has no talent or ambition. I thought that Cy- mom would be better off without a brooding, joyless husk of a child who ruins the picture perfect family image that she idolizes. I thought that the world... would be better off with no Connor Murphy."

Connor looked guilty.

Con "And I'm sorry. I'm sorry for completely missing the point. I'm sorry for being a dick to everyone. I'm sorry for letting my sadness bring other people down. I... just got... tired."

Connor looked at Zoe.

Con "I'm sorry for all the terrible things I did."

Then Cynthia.

Con "I'm sorry for abandoning you."

Then Larry, with a scowl.

Con "I'm sorry that I wasn't good enough for you."

Connor looked back and forth between the rest of the group.

Con "I'm sorry for getting all of you guys involved in this."

Connor looked at Evan.

Con "Come on, Evan-green..."

Evan lifted himself up and walked over to Connor, who then floated over and took a seat between Cynthia and Zoe. Evan was ready.

E "Uh... hey, everybody!"

Pause.

E "I feel I owe an- a FEW apologies..."

Evan looked around.

E "Everybody needs an apology. Even the people I've already reconciled with. I'm going to start with the Murphys."

Pause.

E "Other than Connor. I have different reasons for that apology."

Evan cleared his throat.

E "I'm sorry for perpetuating all that made up garbage for so long. I was in a bit of a rough place, but that doesn't excuse it."

Evan looked at Connor.

E "I'm sorry for making up all that shit about you. It was wrong, and painted you in an inaccurate light. I should've tried to explain the truth sooner."

Pause.

E "I'm not sorry for criticizing your taste in dairy though."

Then at Jared.

E "I'm sorry for using you. I pushed you too hard and didn't try to make up for it."

Then at Alana.

E "I'm sorry for giving you so much misinformation. I barely knew Connor, despite what you thought. I thought you would hate me if you knew the truth."

Finally, Evan looked at Michael and Jeremy.

E "I'm sorry for dragging you two along all day."

Evan rubbed his shoulder awkwardly.

Con "Hey Evan?"

Evan "Uh... yeah?"

Con "Thank you."

Evan "You're welcome?"

Silence.

Con "So... what happens to me now?"

E "I thought... you'd like, ascend?"

Con "Ehhh... not right now."

Connor looked around.

Con "I need to reclaim lost time."

Connor put his arms around Cynthia and Zoe.

E "So... should we go?"

Con "I mean, your mom is probably-"

Evan gasped and pulled out his phone. His mom has been texting him nonstop.

Ha [Evan, are you coming home soon?]

Ha [Evan?]

Ha [Evan, are you doing okay out there?]

Ha [Are you hurt?]

Ha [WAS THERE AN ACCIDENT???]

E [mom plz]

Ha [Oh thank God.]

Ha [Where were you?]

E [i'll tell you at dinner]

E [i'm about to get ready to go home]

Ha [Okay!]

Ha [Paul and I are about to start dinner!]

Ha [Don't take too long!]

Ha [Love you! <3]

Ha [Have a safe trip!]

E [love you too! see you soon!]

Evan put his phone away.

E "Let's go! Mom's making dinner with Jeremy's dad!"

Mi "Nice!"

Jer "I'm pretty h-hungry!"

Jared looked over at Evan.

Jar "Can I stay?"

E "R-really? Sure! Mom always makes extra!"

Jar "Nice!"

The four walked out the door.

E "Goodbye everybody! See you all some other time!"

Cyn "Bye!"

L "Seeya!"

Z "Peace out!"

Con "Later dude!"

A "Catch you later!"

The four got into the car. Finally, some peace.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> if this is like, an offensively inaccurate portrayal of depression, please let me know so i can try to improve in the future!


	10. Together- Part 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for dinner!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry about the wait
> 
> high school is hell and i don't navigate it very well

The ride home was bizarrely quiet. The four boys all spent their time trying to make sense of what they've seen. Well, except for Michael. He had more important matters to attend to. Like driving.

Mi "Alright! We're here!"

Jer "A-alright! Dinner time!"

Jar "Ms. Hansen's cooking is fucking awesome! Hell yeah it's dinner time!"

E "It uh... gets pretty average when you eat it every night."

Pause.

E "I-it's not BAD- I uh... it's not as good to me as it is to you."

Mi "I don't care WHAT we're eating, I'm just hungry!"

Jar "Then don't just sit there! Let's move boys! LET'S MOOOOOOOVE!!!"

Jer "Wh-what WAS that?!"

Jar "Verbal art, Jerry, verbal art."

Evan unlocked the door.

E "Are you coming inside or not?"

Jar "YES!"

Jared ran past Evan and body slammed onto the couch.

Ha "Evan? Is that you?"

Jar "YEP! IT'S YOUR NERVOUS SON! NOT-JARED!"

Heidi quickly ran into the main room and looked at Jared in disbelief.

Jar "Sup."

Ha "Oh my... JARED!"

Heidi ran to Jared and hugged him.

Jar "Am I REALLY that lovable?"

Michael stepped inside.

Mi "I thought everyone already agreed on that?"

Jeremy walked inside.

Jer "H-hey Ms. Hansen!"

Jeremy glanced at Jared and Heidi, and then at Evan.

Jer "Is she al-always like that?"

E "I've known Jared for... i don't know, some amount of years? My point is, she's basically Jared's mom too."

Heidi released her grip.

Ha "Paul is getting dinner on the table! You kids should pick up the pace a little!"

Everyone went to the kitchen as fast as possible. They all sat down.

Jar "Finally! Some REAL food!"

Mr. Heere looked at Jared.

He "Who's the kid with the glasses?"

Mi "I believe you are referring to me, as I am currently wearing glasses."

He "The other one. I know you, Michael."

Mi "Next time try a more specific question."

He *sigh* "Who's the kid with the tooth gap?"

Jar "Rude... But you may refer to me as..."

E "Jared please..."

Jar "The INSANELY COOL Jared Kleinman!"

Jeremy facepalmed.

He "Jared? I think I've heard Michael mention a Jared before..."

Jar "Michael, you talk about me to your boyfriend's dad?"

Mi "I mention you occasionally."

Jar "Flattered."

Silence.

He "How was your day?"

Jer "I m-met a... gh-gh-ghost?"

Mr. Heere gave Jeremy a confused look.

Jer "I'm serious!"

He "Where did you meet this "ghost"?"

Mi "The Murphy's place. He looked like a depressed stoner."

E "He IS- WAS a depressed stoner..."

Heidi looked concerned.

Ha "W-wait, are you saying-"

E "Yep. Connor is still here."

Jar "He also still looks like the kind of kid who loiters around Hot Topic and listens to My Chemical Romance."

E "But you do both of those things Ja-"

Jared put a finger to Evan's lips.

Jar "Shhhhhhh..."

E "Fine, ya hypocrite..."

Ha "ARE YOU HURT?!"

E "He yelled at me, but other than that, I'd say things went pretty smoothly."

Jar "He also hates the fact that Michael's boyfriend is named Jeremy because of a horror game. He's pretty easily annoyed."

He "You're telling me... you spent the day with a ghost?"

Mi "Yeah?"

Ha "I believe them. I've seen crazy things at the hospital."

He "I'll believe it when I see it."

Jar "Then you can meet Connor tomorrow."

E "WHAT?!"

He "What do I have to lose? Sure..."

Av "I'm still trying to wrap my proverbial head around this..."

Jer 'Not all things can be explained with science and physics."

Av "I know. It's scary."

Jer 'It can be.'

Pause.

Jer 'I haven't introduced you to the Hansens or Jared yet!'

Av "There's a chance that Michael told Jared. There's also a chance that Paul told Heidi."

Jer 'What about Evan?'

Av "Fair point."

Jer "H-hey! Everybody!"

Everyone looked at Jeremy.

Jer "I h-have someone I w-want you all to m-meet!"

Jeremy whispered.

Jer "A-activate override."

Jared and the Hansens were concerned by Jeremy's sudden shift in posture, but they didn't comment on it.

Av "Hello everybody! It's nice to speak with you all."

Mi "Ava?"

Av "Yep!"

Avacado turned to Heidi.

Av "Greetings, Ms. Hansen!"

Heidi looked uncomfortable.

Jer "You're scaring her!"

Av "Oh! My apology, I haven't introduced myself properly! My name is Avacado Heere!"

Pause.

Av "I have no idea what I am in this family. Literally speaking, I'm a supercomputer residing in Jeremy's brain. I could be a brother, a father, a son, it's really up to interpretation."

Ha "You... live in Jeremy's brain? Physically? Like a parasite?"

Av "I guess I DO use his extra energy to stay running... I like to think of it as more of a symbiotic relationship. I give him advice, he gives me energy. We also keep each other company."

Jer "Nerd."

Av "He also calls me a nerd sometimes."

Jared snorted.

Av "You heard all that clearly, right? Do I need to explain it again?"

Jared "I h-" *giggle* "I heard."

Av "Okay. Evan?"

E "I uh... don't really understand how that's possible... but I heard you."

Av "Ms. Hansen?"

Ha "You directed it at me."

Av "I suppose I have introduced myself to you sufficiently. Farewell!"

Jeremy shook for a second.

Jer "H-hey! I'm back!"

Ha "Welcome... back?"

Mi "Can we all just eat?"

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Jer "Wh-where are we all s-sleeping?"

He "Heidi and I are sleeping together. You and Michael get the couch."

Jar "What about me?"

Mi "You're sleeping with Evan. Nobody is sleeping alone."

E "WhAT?!?!?!"

Jared wiggled his eyebrows at Evan, causing him to look away and glow red.

Jar "Seriously, I am NOT sleeping on the floor. There's not exactly any other viable options."

E "I... guess you could sleep with me tonight..."

Jared smirked.

E "UH- NOT LIKE THAT!!!"

Everyone else chuckled. Dinner was over, and it was time to relax.


	11. Together- Part 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jared and Evan try to stave off boredom.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> two chapters in one week? it's more likely than you may think!

Jared and Evan were enjoying their evening, but things were kind of boring.

Jar "Hey acorn."

E "Uh... yeah?"

Jar "I'm boooooored! Reeeeeaaaaally bored..."

E "Then we should find something to do!"

Jar "And that something would be?"

Evan was at a loss for words.

E "I... don't... know?"

Jar "Well you better think of something! I'm gonna pass out if I don't have anything to do!"

E "O-okay! I... guess I should name my succulents?"

Jared started giggling. Evan blushed.

E "H-hey! You told me to think of something!"

Jar "I just-" *chuckle* "didn't expect to be naming baby cacti!"

E "Not just cacti. Succulents in general, like aloe vera."

Jar "Can you get high off of them?"

E "What- NO! I mean... maybe some of them could get you high? I haven't looked into that..."

Jar "Why not try?"

E "If you damage any one of them-"

Jar "Dude. Chill. I'm joking."

E "Please don't joke about that..."

Silence.

Jar "Are we going to start naming them?"

E "REALLY?! I mean- of course!"

Evan looked at a tiny cactus.

E "I'll name her blossom! She has a flower!"

Jared looked at a colorful houseleek. He needed to name it. For Evan! Actually...

Jar "I shall call him... Evan!"

E "Why?"

Jar "Because he's very..."

Jared was trying to find the word... Unique? Cute? Beautiful?

E "Very what?"

Jar "PRETTY!!!"

Silence.

Jar "Uh... silly. Pretty silly."

Evan stared at Jared, who proceeded to run out of the room and race downstairs. He needed to talk to someone.

Jar "MICHAEL!"

Mi "Yeah?"

Jar "I INDIRECTLY CALLED EVAN PRETTY?!"

Mi "He is VERY pretty. Sometimes it's easy to lose control and say what's on your mind."

Pause.

Mi "Do you like him?"

Jar "What?! Of course not-"

Mi "You're a horrible liar."

Jar "MAYBE I was telling the truth... but there's ABSOLUTELY no way he would ever find me REMOTELY attractive! I deal in words, not looks!"

Mi "Jared. You are the definition of adorkable. He likes nerdy things. You're a perfect couple."

Jar "He's straight! He loves Zoe!"

Mi "Dude. Bisexuality is a thing."

Jeremy waves at Jared.

Jar "Where's your proof?"

Mi "What does Evan's room look like?"

Jar "Baby blue wallpaper, at least thirty succulents..."

Jer "TH-THIRTY?!?!?!"

Mi "He's bi."

Jar "That easily?!"

Mi "Yes. Now get in there and smooch that treehugger."

Jar "But-"

Mi "Are you questioning me?"

Jared gulped.

Jar "Alright..."

Jared walked upstairs and slowly opened the door to Evan's room.

Jar "Evan?"

Evan turned around.

E "Y-yeah?"

Jar "Earlier I..."

E "You called me pretty?"

Jar "I- yeah..."

Silence.

E "Do you really think I'm pretty?"

Jar "I could use a lot of words to describe you."

Pause.

Jar "Pretty is one of them."

Pause.

Jar "Can I... kiss you?"

E "Sure."

Pause.

E "W-W-WAIT, WHAT?!"

Jar "MICHAEL SUGGESTED IT!!! NOT ME!!!"

E "IT'S FINE!!! I KIND OF want to know if you're a good kisser? OUT OF CURIOSITY!!!"

Jared pulled Evan in for a kiss. That moment felt like an eternity.

Jar "So... am I good?"

E "You're better than Zoe."

The two boys sat in silence for a while.

E "Are we... a couple?"

Jar "Do you want to be?"

E "Absolutely..."

Jar "Consider it done."

Silence.

E "I'm tired..."

Jar "I can't blame you... we talked to a dead kid today!"

E *chuckle* "Yeah..."

Silence.

Jar "Goodnight, acorn... I love you..."

Jared kissed Evan on the forehead.

E "Goodnight Jared... I love you too..."

Jar *chuckle* "No nickname?"

E "I couldn't think of one..."

Jar "I fully expect a nickname by tomorrow morning."

E "That's unrealistic."

Jar "You're unrealistic."

Evan and Jared both chuckled, embracing each other. This was truly an amazing day.


	12. Paranormal Introductory

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mr. Heere meets the Murphys.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> this took entirely too long

Jeremy made sure to wake up early. Which meant setting an alarm. Right now he was reaching for the snooze button to quiet the accursed ringing.

Av "Jeremy. There is no snooze button."

Jer "Shhhhhhhuuuuut uuuuuuppppp..."

Av "You asked me to wake you up at 6:00 AM. I will not shut up until you leave the couch."

Jeremy pouted.

Jer "B-b-but I don't w-want to wake Michael up..."

Av "You plan on driving yourself?"

Jer "Dad can d-drive."

Av "How will Michael react if you leave without telling him? You never asked him if he wanted to go."

Jer "He- O-oh. You're right."

Mi *yawn* "What's nacho sauce talking about?"

Jer "I n-never asked you if you w-wanted to come with me when I i-introduced dad to the Murphys..."

Mi "Thanks for asking, because I ABSOLUTELY want to come."

Jer "A-are you being sarcastic?"

Mi "No dude. I want to see your dad piss his pants."

Jar "Kinky~"

Jared was watching from the staircase.

Jer "AAAAH!!! WH-WHEN DID YOU GET UP?!"

Jar "Been up, my dudes. I slept like fucking royalty last night, thanks to my new boyfriend~"

Jared paused.

Jar "HEY BAAAAAAABE!!! WAKE YOUR FINE ASS UUUUUUUP!!!"

Evan ran out of his bedroom.

E "I'M UP! I'M UP! AND YOU'VE NEVER SEEN MY ASS!"

Jar "I WILL SOON!"

A muffled scream came from upstairs, followed by Evan walking out of his bedroom.

E "There are guests..."

Jer "I-I've heard way weirder."

Jar "In porn?"

Jer "WH-WHAT?! N-NO! A-A-ABSOLUTELY NOT! WH-WHY WOULD I-"

Jar "You're an awful liar."

Jeremy covered his face in shame.

Mi "Jared?"

Jar "Yello?"

Mi "Could you wake up Jeremy's dad?"

Jar "Don't address the king in such a manner."

Mi "My dearest apologies. May I request a favor of you, that being the awakening of Paul Heere?"

Jar "I accept your request, Sir Michael. I shall embark at once."

Jared made his way to Heidi's bedroom, airhorn in hand. He presses down on the button and... HONK!

He & Ha "AAAAAAAAAHHH!!!"

The two parental figures stopped screaming when they saw Jared.

He "IS THIS KID CRAZY?!"

Ha *sigh* "He always has an... interesting way of doing things."

Heidi turned to look at Jared.

Ha "You need something?"

Jar "I need Paul. We're going to see the Murphys."

He "This early..?"

Jar "Yes. Before Jeremy dies of embarrassment."

He *sigh* "Alright..."

Ha "I'm coming too..."

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

The car pulled into the driveway of the Murphy household. Evan steps out and walks to the door, but hears bickering on the other side.

Con "...and that's why Panic! at the Disco is infinitely better than Fall Out Boy!

Z "You... basically just described how much you love Brendon Urie..."

Con *incoherent sobbing* "HE'S SO BEAUTIFUL!!!"

Evan cautiously knocked on the door. Zoe answered.

E "Uh... good morning."

Z "What are you doing here?"

E "We're trying to prove the existence of ghosts to Jeremy's dad."

Z "Then where is he?"

Evan ran to the car and gestured everyone out. Zoe turned to Connor.

Z "Hey... Hey."

Connor stopped crying.

Z "Do you want to scare a couple of parents?"

Connor nodded, and went to hide.

He "Alright..."

Mr. Heere walked up to the doorway.

He "Are you... Zoe?"

Z "Yup."

Heidi interrupted.

Ha "Good morning Zoe!"

Z "Good morning Ms. H."

Ha "Might be Mrs. H soon~"

Heidi grabbed her lover's arm.

Z "Now."

He "Now what-"

Con "YOU HAVE CROSSED THE THRESHOLD OF SANITY!!! ALL OF WHICH YOU SEE FROM HERE ON IS A MIRA-"

Mr. Heere shrieked and almost threw Heidi at Connor, but stopped himself.

He "Are you- FLOATING?!"

Con "Yep."

Mr. Heere was hyperventilating, causing Jeremy to run to his side.

Jer "H-HOLY SHIT IS HE OKAY?!"

He "MY LIFE IS A LIE!!!"

Jeremy walked his dad into the house as he babbled incoherently.

Ha "That answers one of my biggest questions in life. Now I need to see if I can contact my parents again..."

Con "That's... really depressing."

Ha "So is the dead kid talking back to me."

Con "Wh- Oh."

Heidi walked inside, followed by the quartet of teens. Jared insisted on calling them a "quarteen" while in the car, but Evan let him know that that idea is terrible.

Jer "A-are you okay? Can you st-stand?"

He "Yeah... I can stand. I just need to rethink my entire perception of mortality."

Con "That can wait."

He "AAAH!"

Pause.

He "Sorry. Connor, right?"

Con "Yep. That's me. In the... ethereal."

He "You're... dead?"

Con "Yep."

Connor phased through the couch to prove his point.

He "How... are you here?"

Con "Honestly? I'm still trying to figure that part out. But right now I just want to... I don't even know!"

He "Are your parents cool with this?"

Con "Mom is."

Pause.

Con "Larry probably wants me to leave."

He "Who's Larry? Your brother?"

Z "Dad. He refuses to call him that."

Con "He never cared..."

He "He sounds... interesting..."

Z "Sure you'd love him..."

Larry came walking down the stairs.

L "Who the hell are you?"

Z "Evan's stepdad. Probably."

L "PROBABLY?! YOU DON'T EVEN KNOW FOR SURE?!"

Con "We think they might get married. Not sure though."

He "You must be Larry! I've heard... a bit about you."

L "From who?"

He "Connor."

Connor scowled.

L "You're... still mad?"

Con "It's going to take more than a few apologies to change that, Larry..."

L *sigh* "I know..."

Larry turned to Paul.

L "Kids... they never forget..."

He "He seems pretty upset. Maybe you should try to talk to him?"

L "I did... he won't listen!"

Con "I have no reason to."

L "You're being unreasonable!"

Con "YOU'RE THE UNREASONABLE ONE!!!"

Cyn "Boys... please stop arguing..."

The two immediately stopped.

He "Are you some kind of peacekeeper?"

Cyn "Reasonable assumption... but not quite."

Pause.

Cyn "Who are you?"

He "Name's Paul. You've already met my boy Jeremy, I would guess?"

Cyn "You're his dad?"

He "Bingo!"

Jar "THERE'S A DOLPHIN IN THE HOUSE!!!"

L "WHAT?! WHERE?!"

Jer "J-Jared... please don't s-say that right now..."

L "If I don't see a dolphin I will be very disappointed."

Mi "He's talking about Jeremy. It's an inside joke."

L "Now I'm disappointed."

Silence.

Cyn "Zoe needs to get ready for school!"

He "Oh no! Should we leave?"

Cyn "I'd feel bad kicking you all out... but maybe... you could come over for dinner?"

L "Like... Thanksgiving dinner?"

He "We DID just do that last week... but sure! I don't see why not! Kids! Get in the car! We're going shopping!"

Jared and Michael cheered, while Jeremy and Evan groaned.

He "I'll let you buy something for dinner tonight!"

Jeremy perked up, and Evan feigned excitement. This was the last thing he wanted right now.


	13. Sixteen Souls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's time for dinner! (again)

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> no way i'm tagging every relationship he(e)re
> 
> that would take at least an hour

The Hansens, Heeres, Kleinmans, Murphys, Mell, and Beck (Yes, single on those last two.) were sitting at the dinner table. There were fifteen people gathered at the Murphy family's table. (Sixteen if you count Avacado!) That must be pretty cramped.

Alr "Which little fool brought four-cheese pizza rolls to this sacred holiday?!"

Jared, Michael, and Jeremy all sweat nervously as Alric Kleinman eyed them.

Mi "Well... Jeremy, Jared and I-"

Alr "MY OWN SON?!"

Cyn "Mr. Kleinman please, it's not a big deal-"

Alr "NOT A BIG DEAL?!"

Her "Really darling... let them have their fun..."

Thank you Hermana.

T "Seriously dad. Grow up."

Alr "Timmy..."

T "Dad..."

Alric was quiet.

Con "Wow, Jared... your family is... fun."

Jar "Tell me about it..."

E "SO!"

Silence.

E "Is my broccoli casserole good?"

Ala "It's great!"

Mi "I didn't think I'd like it. I was wrong."

B "ISH DERISHISS!!!"

Alr "Manners, Ben."

Z "Seriously though Ev. You need to go on Food Network."

Ha "I'm so proud of you~"

Hee "Congrats, son."

E "Please don't call me son. You're not my dad yet."

Pause.

E "YOU'RE A GREAT PERSON! SORRY ABOUT-"

Hee "Cool it kiddo. You freak out more than Jeremy!"

Jer "I th-think he might be right..."

E "I uh... sorry?"

Con "Dude. Stop apologizing for nothing."

E "Sor- Okay..."

L "Are we going to give thanks or not?"

Hee "You heard the man!"

Con "I'll go first."

Everyone looked at Connor.

Con "I'm thankful for... being here, I guess. I know I don't deserve it, but I've been able to smile today. It's... great."

Cyn "And I'm thankful that you're here."

Z "It's... nice to be able to have a normal conversation with you. I'm thankful for that."

Larry was silent.

E "I'm thankful for even being allowed in this house! By all means, I should be banned from this place! But look at me now!"

Pause.

E "I'm also thankful that you all enjoyed my casserole. I worked hard on it."

Ha "I'm thankful that everyone is able to be here in the same room! Evan and Jared are getting along again!"

Jared raised his eyebrows at Evan, causing him to cover his face and look away.

Jar "I'm thankful for Evan."

Silence.

Jar "Just Evan."

B "I'M THANKFUL FOR THIS CASSEROLE!!!"

T "I'm thankful that nothing went wrong!"

Her "I'm thankful for this incredible feast."

Alr "I'm thankful that Jared hasn't ruined my meal."

Ala "I'm thankful that I could make it to Zoe's place for dinner! It could almost be considered a date!"

Hee "I'm thankful that we came to this side of New Jersey!"

Jer "I-I-I'm thankful for M-Michael's forgiveness."

Mi "Isn't that old news?"

Jer "R-really?"

Mi "Yep."

Pause.

Mi "I'm thankful for Jeremy being an oversensitive dork and worrying about me. It's really cute."

Jeremy covered his face.

Con "And you?"

The room went silent.

Con "With Jeremy?"

Jer "WH-WH-WH-WHAT?!"

Con "There's another soul near you. Are you aware?"

Ava "Could he be referring to me?"

Jer 'HOW IS THAT POSSIBLE?!' "A-Avacado?"

Jeremy held his phone out.

Ava "Me?"

Con "I believe so..."

Mi "NACHO SAUCE HAS A SOUL?!"

Ava "I... I do?"

Con "Pretty fucking sure..."

L "Language..."

Con "Fuck off."

Ava "Then... I'm thankful for whatever turn of events led to this. It's a relief. It raises many questions, but it still brings me comfort."

Hee "I have two kids now? Maybe three?"

E "Not yet."

Jer "I g-guess so?"

Mi "Conglaturations."

L "You mean-"

Con "It's intentional."

Larry Murphy was officially bewildered by modern day teenagers, and modern teenagers were officially bewildered by Larry Murphy. Some things never change.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> bmc pokemon crossover next yeety


End file.
